robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ron
Ron was a competitor robot that fought in Series 2 of Robot Wars. It reached the Trial stage, but was eliminated after being pushed off the Sumo ring by Shunt in under five seconds. The team would later enter Series 3 with Axios, which was defeated in the first round of its heat. Design Ron was a small red and white box-shaped robot resembling a remote control car, with four outside wheels and an assortment of weapons including four drills, a 300mm circular saw and four saw cutters. Its batteries came from a Eurofighter Typhoon fighter jet, and the robot featured a titanium lid and motors from a Kawasaki motorcycle that gave it a top speed of 9mph. It also featured a diamond-shaped logo on the back panel which read 'Ron Ron', as well as a few yellow and black 'skull and crossbones' stickers which were placed on its top armour to conceal damage sustained during its Gauntlet run. Ron was built within ten weeks, and was claimed to have successfully drilled a hole in a fridge door during testing. The team stated that its main strength was its pushing power, but Ron's high ground clearance, along with its lack of front wedge, saw it being comically eliminated in the Sumo Trial after falling foul of Shunt's bulldozer blade. The Team Ron was entered into Series 2 by a team representing Cranfield University, in Bedford. Team captain Colin Offer was joined by teammates John Economou and Chris Ransom, all of whom were also present when the team entered Series 3 with Axios. Robot History Series 2 Ron competed in Heat F, and was the third robot to attempt the Gauntlet. It started by choosing the centre route and was briefly turned around by the arena spikes, before darting towards the see-saw. Dead Metal moved the see-saw away as Ron began making a run up it, with Ron turning around and reversing up the see-saw as Sir Killalot followed it. Ron fell off the see-saw as it attempted to clear it, and was promptly pinned under it by Dead Metal. Shunt proceeded to attack Ron, causing dents in its top armour as its batteries ran out of power and the robot lost mobility. Despite this, Ron had still reached a distance of 11.6m, putting it second overall in the results table behind Corporal Punishment and allowing it to progress to the Sumo Trial. Prior to its Sumo run, Ron's team was optimistic about its performance, asserting to Philippa Forrester in the pits they did not need to work out any tactics as they believed that its torque and pushing power were ideally suited for the Trial. However, this was swiftly and comically disproven during the run itself, when Shunt charged at Ron plough-first, causing it to roll over and tumble off the platform after only 4.60 seconds. This brief run eliminated Ron from the Second Wars. Results |} Series Record Trivia *Ron is one of twenty robots never to have fought in robot combat, having only ever competed in the Gauntlet and Trial stages. *The quote at the end of Ron's Series 2 introduction ("It can certainly Doo Ron Ron, Doo Ron Ron!"), as well as the robot's rear logo and Craig Charles' remark immediately following its Gauntlet run, are all references to Da Doo Ron Ron, a 1963 R&B song by American vocal group The Crystals. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that only lost in the Gauntlet or Trial Category:Robots from Wiltshire Category:Robots with Drills Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2 Category:Robots from Schools or Universities